


First Heat Wave

by AvengersShip



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Karkat reaches maturity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Relationship(s), Self-Denial, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Karkat is becoming a big boy grub now! He is ready for anything, even bat shit crazy hormones.





	First Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> First Homestuck fanfictions. To feed my own desires haha!

Karkat is going through maturity. Finally!

He can strut his adulthood for the first time and be treated with a little more respect. Well, he will have some acknowledgement of his growth. Yeah! That will do.

He can’t wait to tell the first person he sees. And that person is Dave. Even better!

“Dave, I have an announcement to make!” Karkat exclaimed proudly.

“Shut the fuck up, Kar, I got a major headache.” Dave groaned. He rubbed his temples.

Karkat pouts but does not let that deter his news to the human. But what does get him to pause is the weird smell he catches all of a sudden. He hasn’t noticed til now.

“Did you cook something?” Karkat asked, sniffing the air.

“No.”

“But I keep smelling something.” He steps closer and inhales. “Holy fuck, it’s coming from you!”

Dave looks to the troll with irritation and snorts. “That’s romantic, KitKat, getting a whiff of my aroma like a dreamy lovestruck geese.”

Karkat glares. “What the hell is a geese?”

Dave ignores him and rests his head on the table and circles his arms around it. The headache has dulled and he’s glad about that, but if Karkat starts yelling again, so help him he will kick his nubby horn ass out of the room. He is this close to dropping his cool facade in favor of relieving the ache in his head.

Then warm fingers brush his bangs from his face and rub. Oh my god, the relief…

Dave moans. He didn’t know Karkat’s hands work magic, fuck!  
“Bro, what are….” He sighed and leans his head forward, shoulders sagging at the pressure. Sweet, sweet relief.

Karkat snorts, “As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted me, I have reached sexual maturity.”

“Mm….” Dave mumbled. Those hands move to his neck and- right there! Dave swears he’s about to melt, this is too heavenly. He can’t bother to listen to Karkat’s rambling when his fingers are subduing him.

“… so now, with this, you and the rest will need to give me more respect from now on. No objections!” Karkat looks down and frowns. “Strider, are you listening?” He pulls his hands away and Dave mewls.

“You humans are so fragile and easy to submit under simple tricks.” The troll leans in and froze.

That smell.

It got… stronger.

Karkat remained over a half dozing Dave and looks at his face all flustered and relaxed. His shades have slipped and his eyes are closed, but he looks content after the massage.

He looks delicious.

What. The. Fuck.

Okay now that is weird! This prick is not clouding his mind, he is not what Karkat wants in sexual terms or anything! Where did that thought come from then?

Fuck that shit! Karkat is not feeling it for Dave Strider and never will in a million sweeps!  
He is a nookfucker that acts cool for show, does cheesy beats, wears those fucking shades for no reason, wears the same pajama clothes for weeks on end, and gets on his fucking nerves like a insufferable motherfucker.

And he smells. Really good.

Fuck! Where did that thought come from? His think pan is going into dangerous territory that he never gone into before. Why now? Why!?

But he does smell really really good.

Karkat can’t help but inhale. And he inched closer, just to be sure the scent is not something else.

Dave sighed and Karkat opens his eyes, greeted by a close up of Dave’s neck. His breath tickles the blonde’s hairline and the teen twitches. Karkat inches closer, and…

Inhale.

Holy fuck he smells good enough to eat. Maybe Dave won’t mind if he took a bite….

Unhinging his jaw with fine rows of razor teeth, Karkat breathes hot air on the pale skin. So bare. Unmarked.

Need to….

A gasp stopped him right as his fangs are about to touch skin. Fucking so close!

Terezi is standing by the doorway, tongue out with a neutral expression on her face.

Awkward silence.

“…”

“…”

Karkat stands up straight, face burning. “Uhh…”

“I ruined the moment of your courtship, didn’t I?” Asked Terezi.

“C-courtship!?”

“Uh-duh. That’s what you were about to do to Dave, right? I can literally taste the pheromones in the air.”

The troll sputtered and Dave opened his eyes. “Mm, I dozed off there.” He rubs his eye under his shades and stood up, stumbling a little but trudging his way out of the room, giving Terezi a tired nod to which she grinned at.

“Wanna know the best sweet spots on his body? Terezi asked in a teasing tone, giggling.

” NO!“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!   
> It's my first completed fanfiction of this and I still am not 40% up to date with Homestuck.  
> So please don't yell at me. Homestuck is not my main priority and I am not very into it that much.  
> I wanna have fun in new fandoms, not be high and mighty in them.


End file.
